The Last Song
by Venditat and Veritas
Summary: Roderich had composed a new song for Elizaveta to hear. Not too sure on what to rate it, though. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Writing the last note of a new song I've been composing for three years, I was able to make a successful song. Now all I had to do was play it.

The song, if you might ask, is about a composer who was suffering from a fatal disease and, before his death, composed a song. He played it a week before his last days, and everyone in the city listened to it. Everyone, that is, except for one: the one he wanted to have listen to the song, his true love whom he had lost. He played it once more, she still didn't hear it. He played it again and again and again, yet she still didn't hear it. And alas, his body can no longer cooperate with him, and his last day had come. Then he closed his eyes forever, the love of his life still not having heard of his last song.

If you ask, I have entitled this song, "The Last Song" since this is the last song I'll ever make and play before I officially quit music.

Quitting is all for the sake of me not feeling the pain the composer felt if Elizaveta Héderváry wouldn't hear me playing this song.

It was all ever since she married that Gilbert Beilschmidt. And because of that, she never got to hear what I've composed for her.

Three in the morning. Elizaveta was asleep. I went out of the house and stood in front of a cliff. But before I jumped, I wondered what good will happen if I was gone. I thought of Elizaveta having a family with Gilbert. The family with them is a happy one, indeed. And I definitely know that I have to be gone.

"Roderich!"

It was Elizaveta.

"Roderich, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"I was gonna jump off the cliff. Why do you-"

I was cut off by a slap.

"Were you really..." Elizaveta was in tears. "...going to do that?"

I bowed my head in shame. "What would happen if I did?"

She couldn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later I had to get ready for a concert. I was in my room backstage of Goldener Saal in Vienna.

"Mister Edelstein," my tailor came holding a black suit, "here's your suit."

"Why, thank you, tailor." I thanked my tailor as I got my suit. And when I saw it, it was better and a lot classier than my usual suits. "Wow. This is one nice suit!"

Then someone opened the door of my backstage room. It was a woman from the concert hall. "Mister Edelstein, you have ten minutes."

I turned to her and told her, "Yes, ma'am. I'll be ready in a few. Don't worry."

Later, I stepped onto the concert stage, and to my surprise I saw Elizaveta sitting on the very front. But I shouldn't look at her.

I bowed down in front of the audience, sat down on the piano seat, then played songs. The first song I played was Valse du Petit Chien (Waltz of the Puppy) by Chopin, next a bunch of other pieces, as well as Lieberstraume No. 3 (Dreams of Love) by Liszt. Later, I played Nocturne, the lullaby I always play and people always listen to me play it. And lastly, the last song I played, the last song I composed, the last song I ever want to play, the last song I want Elizaveta to hear, the Last Song.

I turned to the audience to see Elizaveta cupping her right hand to her mouth already in tears. Looking away, I continued playing.

After the concert, as I left Wiener Konzerthaus, I happened to see Elizaveta walking away. I went to follow her and called out her name. "Elizaveta!"

She turned to see me. "Roderich..." she couldn't continue. "I have to go."

I was in shock. "Where will you go, Elizaveta? Back to Gilbert? Well, then, go." I shouldn't have said that!

"I _really_ have to go, Roderich! I need to take care of my child-!" Then she held her mouth regretting what she had said.

Child? She has a child with Gilbert? I couldn't believe it!

Then all of a sudden, a car was about to run into Elizaveta.

I then called out her name. "ELIZA! WATCH OUT!"

She turned to me and then to her left. Her face was definitely in shock. Then I ran to her, pushed her to the side, and got hit in her place.

Am I dead?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a hospital I wasn't familiar with at all.

I sat up from the gurney I was on and happened to see Eliza sleeping on a chair next to my gurney. Then I noticed she had a cotton ball taped on her right elbow and she was holding a pack of juice on her left hand. Could it be...?

"Daddy?" a voice I've never heard say. That was definitely Eliza's son with Gilbert. Well, that was what I thought. "Mommy, daddy's fine now! He's awake now!"

Then Eliza woke up. "Rod, please don't wake me up that way. You know your father's not in good condition. He'll be awake in a week, or at least that was what the doctor told me." she sighed. "If he was better, I would definitely be happier."

"But mommy, he's awake!" the voice said. Then a little boy that appeared to be six years old with Eliza's face, hair color, and eyes, her Lake Balaton flower, my Mariazell, glasses, and a mole on the lower left part of his face looked at me with great amazement. Though I didn't have my glasses on, I was able to see everything clearly. Then he abruptly hugged me. "Daddy! I'm so glad you're awake! I would've thought you were a goner!"

I was surprised when the kid called me 'daddy.' Then I turned to Eliza. "Is he really... my son...?"

And to my surprise, she did. "Yes, Roderich. He is."

"Did you...?" I was about to ask her if she donated blood, then she nodded.

"As well as them." she pointed at five sleeping people: Feliciano, Francis, Antonio, Vash, and to my surprise, Gilbert. Well, at least what I saw were blurred images, but I knew their colors.

"Was the last one forced?" I asked, talking about Gilbert.

"Yeah, he was!" she said with a smile I always wanted to see from her. "I tried hard to get him to donate blood to you- Roderich?"

She paused as tears streamed down my face. "Sorry if I'm making you worry, Eliza. It's just that I'm so happy you're here, that I'm alive, and that there are people who care." I wiped my tears and said something that happened to break the ice. "What hospital is this? Because I'm not familiar with it."

"Well, we're not at your home, but we're not at my home, either. This is just a hospital that Vash suggested we put you in."

Then I put on my glasses and got up. "I'm all better, so let's go."


End file.
